


Ice, His Only Friend [DM17-03]

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: DannyMay 17 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: He loved ice in every form. He loved the snow, the ice cream, the cold...Maybe he loved it a bit too much...





	Ice, His Only Friend [DM17-03]

Ice. His best friend.  
  
Even before he developed the ice powers he was quite fond of it.  
  
He always loved ice cream, he could eat tons of it. He always needed to check if it wasn't contaminated with ectoplasm, but it was standard procedure with everything that was ever put in the refrigerator. Obviously after the Accident it stopped being a problem. He even began to look for the contaminated ones, the ectoplasm helped him heal and was a great source of nourishment.  
  
Then there was the snow, and everything he could do with it. He loved to watch it fall from the sky in the light of the street lamps, he loved watching children plying snow fights, he loved each and every thing, snowmen, igloos, ice skating...  
  
And by extension, he loved winter. The month when his ghost sense stopped being a problem, when he could wear long sleeves without anyone questioning him, he finally wasn't feeling like he was burning alive...  
  
Christmas were in winter, but it was a small price to pay for three months of snow. At least the holidays gave him a chance to spend some more time outside while his parents were arguing.  
  
He loved ice. He loved space. But the most he loved ice in the space.  
  
There was plenty of ice in the space! A huge part of the Solar System was made of it. There were comets, rings, moons and even dwarf planets! And some of the ice was even older than the Sun itself!  
  
Once he took a trip into the space to see some of it personally. He figured he was justified in using the powers the Accident gave him to reach he stars, as the same powers caused his grades to forever lock him on the surface of the Earth.  
  
He took a quick glance on the moon and soared through the space for a bit. He found a comet flying through the System, made almost entirely from ice! And thanks to his intangibility he was able to get really close to it!  
  
It was one of the best days in his life.  
  
His love for the ice is the reason he was so ecstatic when he found out about his ice powers. Now he could make it snow in his own room or prompt snow fights in the middle of the summer or prank people or-  
  
Well, it didn't all go as planned. His powers were working excellently, but he just couldn't make time for any of the fun stuff. He was shocked when one day he realized he was using them mostly to make ice packs.  
  
And it wasn't even to prank anyone! It was a normal ice packs for his injuries.  
  
He wished the ghosts would give him a moment to breath, a moment for not even fun, but barely a bit of sleep.  
  
Sometimes it felt like he was moving purely out of spite and his hero complex.  
  
Ice was good for him. Ice was the one thing he loved, the one thing he craved, the one thing that never let him down. Because how can an inanimate object let you down?  
  
Few years after the Accident Clockwork announced he deserved a lair in the Ghost Zone. Which was... Disturbing to be hones. He never had any desire to get a lair, but who was he to argue with Clockwork?  
  
So he went to the Far Frozen and asked if they would have anything against him making his island nearby. He had multiple reasons to do so - Far Frozen was far from any enemies (and potential enemies) he had in the Zone, their closeness meant he was safer in case of an attack, he would be close to Frostbite and the Infinity Map, and, of course, everywhere nearby was a very comfortably low temperature.  
  
He nearly jumped when they agreed, barely restraining himself, but he did hugged every Yeti in close proximity.  
  
His island wasn't very big, just enough to contain a small house of the size of his room. It was all made of ice, but he had no problem with that - the food he sporadically brought was kept from expiring for way longer than in the real life.  
  
Once he invited Sam and Tucker over, but even in their thickest winter coats the temperature was unbearable for them.  
  
Jazz came once too, but she only complimented him on the decor shoot the look he knew meant "oh no now I know something that might be disturbing but I must keep quiet because the person in question isn't ready for it", and asked to get back home.  
  
She didn't say what she observed and he wasn't pressing.  
  
It wasn't like his love for the ice was something bad. After all, it was part of himself. He couldn't really ignore it. Even his body started reflecting it! His temperature was way lower than that of a normal human. His eyes were compared to shards of ice countless times, and sometimes he found some frost in his hair when he was in ghost form. And it came in handy from time to time. The ice sculptures he made from it got him a few good marks! And he no longer needed to spent money he didn't have on models of space shuttles, he could make his own!  
  
The food wasn't appealing to him anymore, but it wasn't really his fault. His father couldn't really cook, and whatever his mother did was extremely hot. Each time he ate something hot he had troubles digesting it.  
  
If it depended on him, he would only eat ice cream, the more contaminated the better.  
  
The day he discovered he could do his own ice cream was one of the happiest ones.  
  
He didn't realized something was wrong until one day when he actually attacked somebody whom he saw as a threat for his ice sculpture. It was... Disturbing experience to say at least. He was supposed to have the hero complex, wasn't he?   
  
But when he told this his sister she just made a sad face at him.  
  
"Oh, Danny," she said while moving to hug him. "Your obsession isn't fighting ghosts."  
  
He felt ice in his veins. He knew where it was going, and he didn't like it in the slightest. She move away a bit and took his hands without flinching at their temperature. Looking into his icy-blue eyes, she dropped a bomb that made him freeze.  
  
"Your obsession is ice."


End file.
